


Diplogenesis

by astrodamage



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Depersonalization, Dissociation, Gen, Mental Health Issues
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-21
Updated: 2018-09-21
Packaged: 2019-07-15 00:46:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16051994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astrodamage/pseuds/astrodamage
Summary: You look out the window. It’s blue.





	Diplogenesis

    You look out the window to see an unending field of bright blue. The sky blends imperceptibly into the sea, making it unclear where one ends and the other begins. Blue stretches unimpeded for miles and miles in every direction and your mind confuses which way is up or down, left or right. You’re hit with a rush of vertigo and sway on your feet as you turn away. You sit down on the floor for a second to collect yourself, then walk unsteadily to the bathroom.

    Looking at yourself in the mirror doesn’t help, only serving to disturb you even more. The figure in the mirror moves when you move, stills when you do, but something is off, something hazy that you can’t quite pinpoint. You wave slowly at the mirror, watching intently for any difference between you and your reflection. A shiver crawls up your spine and your hair stand on end as you get the sense that he’s watching you, spying on you. You want to step away and get rid of the feeling of rising uneasiness, but you’re stupidly afraid of him hurting you when you turn around. Instead, you take slow steps back, keeping your eyes trained on his retreating form, until you’re far enough away that you can’t see him anymore. 

    You're just coherent enough to feel dumb, but not enough to feel relaxed. You walk stiffly to the kitchen and watch your hands pour a glass of water. The water is on the table but you can’t seem to do anything but stare at it incomprehensibly. Picking it up and drinking it seems beyond you. You look at your hands and notice they aren’t shaking anymore. When had they started shaking? You think vaguely that you need to go fishing sometime soon.

    At some point you walk back to your room and sit at your computer. Something is not right. You open the code you were working on last night but your brain feels foggy and the strings of letters and numbers get slurred together.  It hurts your eyes. You look out the window. It’s blue.

 

**Author's Note:**

> short as fuck but imma post it anyway


End file.
